A Different Pair of Shoes
by oOAkiraOo
Summary: Un peu de négligence peut causer beaucoup d'ennuis. Les habitants du 221B Baker Street l'apprendront bientôt, alors que l'une des expériences de Sherlock lui fait pousser une queue de chat et les oreilles. Dans quelle pagaille s'est-il lui-même mis ? [Johnlock]
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mayle

Genre : Romance / humor

Pairing **:** Johnlock = John/Sherlock

Disclaimer : L'univers ne nous appartient pas. Cette histoire appartient à Mayle. Je ne "possède" que la traduction.

Résumé : Un peu de négligence peut causer beaucoup d'ennuis. Les habitants du 221B Baker Street l'apprendront bientôt, alors que l'une des expériences de Sherlock lui fait pousser une queue de chat et les oreilles. Dans quelle pagaille s'est-il lui-même mis ? [Johnlock]

* * *

**A different Pair of shoes _by Mayle_**

Chapitre 1 :

« John ! » Ce cri paniqué mit John sur ses pieds et lui fit descendre les escaliers avant même d'entendre le second cri, encore plus fort que le premier, « JOHN ! »

La tête de John bougea dans tous les sens avant de découvrir que le son venait de la salle de bain. Il sprinta jusqu'à celle-ci et ouvrit violemment la porte pour tomber sur un Sherlock serrant sa tête avec un regard paniqué sur le visage. Il se tourna vers John et ses yeux étaient étrangement écarquillés. Il pointa frénétiquement sa tête :

« Peux-tu les voir ?! » hurla Sherlock, « Peux-tu les voir John ?! »

Ce dernier s'avança et plissa les yeux en regardant la tête de Sherlock. Au sommet de sa tête, il aperçut furtivement dans sa tignasse frisée deux oreilles de chat. Les yeux du médecin sortir de leurs orbites et il resta bouche bée…

« Qu- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande John en avançant à nouveau.

Les oreilles s'agitèrent au-dessus de la tête de Sherlock qui poussa un cri étranglé.

« Je ne sais pas ! » s'écria-t-il « J-je me suis juste réveillé et elles étaient là ! Et ça aussi ! »

Sherlock se tourna révélant à John une longue queue de chat noire dépassant de sa robe de chambre. John ne put résister à l'envie de la toucher. Elle remua et il fit un bond en arrière.

« Est-ce une sorte d'expérience ? » questionna-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

« Je-je ne pense pas ! » répondit frénétiquement Sherlock « J'ai effectivement fait une expérience sur de l'ADN de chat, mais je n'ai rien fait qui…Merde. J'ai du accidentellement inhalé ou mettre quelque chose dans une plaie ouverte et maintenant je suis comme ça ! »

Le médecin s'avança et enveloppa l'homme dans une étreinte. Sherlock enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de John. Ce dernier soupira et se pinça brièvement le nez. _Jamais ennuyant_ se rappela-t-il.

« Bon sang Sherlock ! » s'écria John « Dit juste à ta queue quoi faire ! C'est toi qui commande ! »

« John, je ne peux pas la contrôler ! » affirma sèchement Sherlock « Elle fait juste ce qu'elle a foutu envie de faire ! »

« Tout comme toi » répondit John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils par-dessus son épaule. John posa sa main sur la queue et celle-ci s'enroula autour de son poignet. Il soupira et remit gentiment la queue dans le pantalon de Sherlock. Elle y resta un moment avant de sortir à nouveau. John se frappa le front alors que la queue s'approchait de lui, tentant de s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il l'envoya plus loin et se mit face à Sherlock. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sherlock.

« Cherche dans ton esprit, Sherlock » commanda John « Quelque part là-dedans, il y a les contrôles pour cette satanée queue. Trouve-les et utilise-les ! »

Sherlock fronça à nouveau les sourcils mais ferma les yeux. Ces paupières bougeaient alors que ses yeux allaient et venaient sous elles. Il bougea de nombreuses fois et ses jambes vibrèrent même à un moment donné. Finalement, il revint. La queue bougea avant de s'immobiliser derrière lui.

« Je l'ai » dit-il calmement, ses yeux toujours clos.

« Bien, maintenant fais-la s'enrouler autour de ta jambe » intima John « Dans ton pantalon. De cette façon personne ne la verra. »

La queue rebondit un peu avant de disparaître de sa vue. John se relaxa et enleva ses mains de la tête de Sherlock. Les yeux s'ouvrirent et il soupira de soulagement.

« Maintenant on peut y aller ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Attends » répondit John.

Il se pencha en arrière pour regarder le chapeau sur la tête de Sherlock. Il pouvait voir l'endroit où les oreilles se pressaient contre le chapeau, mais personne d'autre n'aurait pu le dire.

« Dois-je vraiment porter _ce_ chapeau ? » demanda Sherlock pour la millième fois.

« On est déjà passé par là, Sherlock » répondit avec fatigue John, « C'est le seul qui couvre tes oreilles et c'est le seul qui ne te fait pas mal au final. Donc fais avec. »

« Mais un chapeau de livreur de journaux ? » se lamenta Sherlock « J'ai l'air d'un Cockney ou de quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

Le chapeau était un peu trop grand et tombait sur ses oreilles humaines : il avait l'air totalement ridicule mais c'était le seul qui fonctionnait.

« Tu aurais préféré le deerstalker ? » questionna John.

« Non » concéda Sherlock, avouant sa défaite.

« Tu pourrais peut-être faire l'accent avec » remarqua John « C'que tu penses pas qu'ça s'rait convainquan' ? »

« Va chier John » s'exclama sèchement Sherlock, en sortant.

« Toi va'chier, branl' » s'écria John alors qu'il suivait Sherlock dans les escaliers « T'es tr'enervé ? »

« John, s'il te plait ne me fais pas subir ça » le supplia Sherlock alors qu'il attendait sur le trottoir pour un taxi.

John resta silencieux et le laissa tranquille. Pour un moment.

« P'la postérité, t'étais énervé ? » lâcha John à mi-chemin de leur destination.

Le reste du trajet en taxi fut passé avec John imitant l'accent cockney et riant alors que Sherlock gémissait et grommelait à côté de lui. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, John souriait à un Sherlock agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » s'exclama Sherlock en apostrophant Lestrade.

Lestrade commença à énoncer les faits pendant que Sherlock l'écoutait. John regarda aux alentours pour voir si Anderson était ici. Il le repéra non loin. _Oh merde. Il regarde. Merde, maintenant nous avons un contact visuel. Maintenant sa tête se tourne vers ici. F word F word F word ! _Il s'arrêta à côté de lui et se moqua du médecin qui fronça les sourcils.

« Vous faites faire une petite balade au taré, ? » dit Anderson d'une voix traînante.

Sherlock se retourna et feula sur Anderson. Pas un simple sifflement, non. Il feula comme un chat sur le point de griffer quelqu'un. Pensant rapidement, John bondit en arrière et emporta Sherlock loin de la scène de crime. Quand ils furent hors de portée, John passa ses bras autour de Sherlock qui se raidit au contact. John remarqua les sons de colère venant de Sherlock et il essaya de se rappeler comment calmer un chat. Il se souvenait avoir eu un chat noir auparavant Sherlock lui ressemblait un peu en fait. Il poussa cette pensée hors de son esprit et retourna à la question de la patte, hum, je veux dire la main.

La main de John frotta le bas du dos de Sherlock, en essayant de trouver cet endroit que les chats aiment tant. Sherlock s'avachit soudainement dans ses bras et ronronna, le son venait du plus profond de sa poitrine. Son dos s'arqua contre la main de John et il blottit son visage dans son épaule. Celui-ci eut un sourire de triomphe alors que les ronronnements faisaient un écho dans sa propre poitrine.

« Nous y voilà, là tu vas bien » affirma doucement John.

« Tais-toi, je ne suis pas un chat » répliqua Sherlock, mais sa voix était fatigué et le cœur n'y était pas.

« Tu commences vraiment à agir comme l'un d'eux » répondit John « Hum…En fait, maintenant que j'y pense tu as toujours été semblable à un chat. Agile, antisocial, collant généralement une seule personne, plaintif, ennuyant, facilement énervé, avec les yeux brillants… »

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris » l'interrompit Sherlock « Continue juste à faire ça. C'est putain d'incroyable. »

John sursauta légèrement au juron. Sherlock jurait plus que la normale depuis qu'il avait eu les oreilles et la queue de chat, mais cela surprenait toujours John d'entendre de tels mots venant d'une si jolie bouche. Sherlock se racla la gorge et toussa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ce satané ronronnement ne veut pas s'arrêter ! » bredouilla Sherlock.

« Ne le combats pas Sherlock » lui conseilla John « Tu ne peux pas te battre contre qui tu es, et maintenant tu es en partie chat, alors accepte-en les instincts, d'accord ? »

« Si tu le dis… » Répondit Sherlock en ronronnant de plus belle.

John essaya de respirer normalement alors que la poitrine de Sherlock vibrait contre lui, mais c'était incroyablement difficile. Puis il sentit quelque chose de chaud, humide et rugueux sous sa mâchoire. Il se tourna pour regarder Sherlock dont la langue était dehors, l'incriminant. Ce dernier rangea sa langue et fit un regard penaud John.

« Désolé, c'est juste… arrivé. » chuchota-t-il.

« C'est pas grave, » lui assura John « Beaucoup de chat lèchent leur maître ».

Sherlock s'écarta de John et s'éloigna en tempêtant.

« Tu n'es pas mon Maître ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule « Je ne suis même pas un chat ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Têtu comme une mule » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Encore une fois, je ne suis que la traductrice, vous pouvez retrouver la fiction en langue original sur le profil de Mayle (dont j'ai l'accord pour cette traduction). Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

PS: Je transmet les reviews en les traduisant à Mayle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Mayle

**Genre :** Romance / humor

**Pairing :** Johnlock = John/Sherlock

**Disclaimer :** L'univers ne nous appartient pas. Cette histoire appartient à Mayle. Je ne "possède" que la traduction.

**Résumé :** Un peu de négligence peut causer beaucoup d'ennuis. Les habitants du 221B Baker Street l'apprendront bientôt, alors que l'une des expériences de Sherlock lui fait pousser une queue de chat et les oreilles. Dans quelle pagaille s'est-il lui-même mis ? [Johnlock]

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci de lire cette traduction, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Malgré ma vigilance, une faute a pu m'échapper, si vous la voyez n'hésitez pas à la signaler !

* * *

**A different Pair of shoes _by Mayle_**

Chapitre 2 :

Sherlock était étendu sur le canapé, les yeux clos et la respiration profonde. Ses oreilles (celles de chat) bougeaient occasionnellement lorsque John le regardait. Sa queue était recroquevillée à côté de lui. John ne put se retenir et gratta Sherlock entre les oreilles. Immédiatement, le détective se redressa, se pressant contre les doigts de John et ronronnant comme un fou. Sa queue se mit en mouvement et il poussa un miaulement sonore. John rit légèrement et gratta l'oreille gauche. Elle se pencha légèrement, suivant le mouvement de Sherlock et le miaulement persista.

« Tu es tellement mignon. » laissa échapper le médecin.

Un feulement s'échappa de la bouche de Sherlock et il s'écarta brusquement de lui, s'installant dans un coin du sofa tout en le fixant avec ses immenses yeux bleus-verts. John sourit gentiment et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les bras dans le signal universel « Viens dans mes bras ». Le détective feula simplement et regarda ailleurs.

« Oh, allez viens, ne sois pas comme ça » plaida John « Je ne dirais plus que tu es mignon si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux. Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. J'essayais juste d'être utile. »

Sherlock fit un son guttural mais s'installa finalement dans les bras ouverts. Il se recroquevilla, principalement sur John, seuls ses pieds et ses chevilles dépassaient des jambes du médecin. Ce dernier se pencha et caressa les côtes de Sherlock. Le détective ronronna et se blottit contre l'estomac de John. Sa queue dévia et s'enroula autour du bras de John. Le médecin rigola et continua à le caresser. Sherlock miaula et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un parfait o. John ne parvint plus à contenir sa joie.

« Je suis désolé ! Tu es juste trop adorable ! » éclata-t-il.

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! » gémit Sherlock « Je suis viril. »

Mais sa voix était calme et qu'à moitié convaincue. John lui sourit doucement alors que Sherlock ronronnait et miaulait. Il s'endormit rapidement. Laissant John coincé sous 68 kilos de détective consultant. Il enleva lentement ses chaussures et bougea doucement le détective jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le côté avec Sherlock blotti contre lui. Il posa un bras sur l'hybride et s'endormit sur le doux son de ces ronronnements.

Plusieurs jours après l'épisode sentimental où ils avaient dormi ensemble sur le sofa, Sherlock s'agitait nerveusement. Il faisait les cent pas et John était sûr qu'une de ces jambes vibrait. Occasionnellement, le brun s'arrêtait et son corps tremblait, ses mains frottaient alors furieusement sa tête.

Quand Sherlock passa devant lui, John sentit une fragrance venir du détective. Cela sortait par vague et le médecin huma l'air en essayant de deviner quelle était cette odeur. Parce que punaise, cela sentait si bon ! Sherlock regardait parfois John et un bruit sortait du fond de sa gorge. Mais il secouait la tête et recommençait à arpenter le salon. John essaya de l'ignorer, mais il sentait tellement bon !

« John ! » finit par gémir le brun.

Les yeux de John se levèrent de son livre. Sherlock était proche, se tenant devant lui. Ses mains tremblantes serraient les assises du fauteuil. L'odeur émanait de lui comme des vagues de chaleur. Cela mettait presque l'eau à la bouche. Le visage de Sherlock était un mélange de douleur et de torture. John tenta vaillamment d'ignorer l'odeur.

« Qu-Quel est le problème, Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il en tremblant.

« J-John, » fit Sherlock se racla bruyamment la gorge « Je suis… Je suis en… Bordel, Sherlock, dis juste ce putain de truc maintenant ! »

John sursauta légèrement à l'explosion. Sherlock prit de longues respirations pour se calmer.

« Je suis en chaleur. » marmonna Sherlock.

John cligna des yeux comme un hibou.

« Pardon, quoi ? » questionna-t-il.

Sherlock roula des yeux et s'assit en tremblant sur un des genoux de John. Les sourcils de ce dernier se rejoignirent dans la confusion.

« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'idiot » murmura Sherlock « Tu sais ce que sont les chaleurs. ».

Il ferma les yeux et il commença à se frotter d'avant en arrière contre le genou de John.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna d'une voix faible John.

« Je viens de te dire que j'étais en chaleur ! » coupa Sherlock.

« M-Mais, comment ? Tu es un mâle ! » insista John, en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur enivrante et la manière dont Sherlock chevauchait sa jambe.

« L'ADN de chat avec lequel j'ai fusionné était femelle. » répondit Sherlock d'une voix distante et désintéressée. « Mon corps pense apparemment que je devrais concevoir une portée de chaton. MAINTENANT. »

John sursauta à ces mots.

« M-Mais tu ne peux pas concevoir une portée de chaton ! » protesta-t-il.

« Évidemment que non, » murmura le brun d'une voix irritée, « Mais mes hormones semblent penser que je le peux. »

John regarda Sherlock frotter ses fesses contre sa jambe. L'odeur lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

« Ça explique pourquoi tu sens putain de bon. » grogna John.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Sherlock, ses yeux s'ouvrant sous la curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que je sens ? »

« Aucune idée, » répliqua le médecin, « mais cela sent délicieusement bon. »

« Est-ce que ça te donne envie de me baiser ? » l'interrogea le détective en se penchant sa tête vers la droite.

« Oui, évidemment, » murmura John. « Est-ce que ce n'est pas le but ? »

« Certes. » admit Sherlock « Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

John s'arrêta et pressa ses doigts contre ses tempes pour essayer de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Ce n'était pas facile considérant le fait que Sherlock n'avait pas stoppé ses frottements contre sa jambe.

« Parce que tu es mon ami. » répondit finalement John.

« Donc ce n'est pas parce que je suis un homme ? » le pressa Sherlock.

« Non ! Bon sang, Sherlock, » bredouilla John, « Arrête de faire ça s'il te plaît ! »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda innocemment Sherlock.

« Chevaucher ma jambe comme ça ! » grommela John.

Il ferma les yeux et pressa ses paumes contre eux.

« Oh. » fit Sherlock glissant de la jambe de John.

John fut surpris par cette victoire facile. Il ouvrit puis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois : Sherlock était à quatre pattes devant lui et sa queue était recroquevillé dans son dos dans le langage de chat universel pour « Baise-moi maintenant ! ». John grogna et pressa à nouveau ses paumes sur ses yeux.

« Ça n'aide pas, Sherlock. » lui marmonna John.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès » s'excusa timidement le détective « C'est en quelque sorte juste arrivé . »

John baissa son regard sur Sherlock, qui le regardait par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux remplis d'innocence et de peur. Il glissa sur le sol jusqu'à Sherlock. Il s'assit sur ses genoux devant le chaton effrayé et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« C'est bon, Sherlock » le rassura John « On va trouver une solution, d'accord ? »

« Quelle solution, John ? » s'écria Sherlock « Baise-moi juste ! »

John sentit un choc le traverser. C'était à moitié plaisant et à moitié une torture.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Sherlock » soupira John.

« Pourquoi pas ?! » questionna-t-il de manière urgente « J'en ai besoin et tu me trouves attirant, alors faisons-le ! »

John sentit quelque chose s'animer en lui (non, pas ça, espèce de pervers, j'ai dis _en_ lui). Quelque chose qui espérait. Quelque chose qui aimait Sherlock. Quelque chose qui pensait que c'était peut-être sa chance d'avoir Sherlock, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement. John grogna et poussa son espoir au loin. Sherlock était confus à cause de ses hormones et John était juste le mâle le plus proche. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et John ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à profiter de cette faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas être un coup d'un soir dû au besoin. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son pauvre cœur fragile.

« On va te trouver un prostitué » annonça finalement John même si cette pensée lui donner envie de crier, de pleurer, de vomir et de tuer quelque chose.

* * *

**Petite note : O.O Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont c'est arrivé… J'étais juste genre « Oh regardez-moi avec cette fiction semi-humoristique à propos de John et de Sherlock-chat, je suis si géniale ! » Et ensuite le Dieu du Slash est descendu vers moi et m'a dit « Attrape tes lecteurs man ! Attrape-les avec un Sherlock sexy en chaleur, tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Et vraiment, comment puis-je refuser quelque chose au Dieu du Slash ? Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Love you all !**


End file.
